conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampiric Breeds
Vampires are, at their roots, parasitic creatures who often need either the blood or life-force of another creature to exist. Vampires are dead in the scientific sense, but they still are able to continue living by a transfusion of blood of life-force. Most Vampires prefer human or humanoid blood to say, Centaur blood. Breeds Unlike humans, sorceresses and the like, Vampires are divided into breed groups. Most of these groups denote a certain aspect of behavior or weakness. Along with these 'breeds' there are 'Clans' each clan has it's own different aspects, Although within these 'Clans' their are 'families' which diversify farther still. Asanbosam Resides exclusively in deep African forests. They have iron teeth and hooklike appendages. The asanbosam prefer to bite their victim's thumb. Azeman Confined to north-eastern South America, Azeman are a completely female race. They look completely normal during the day but transform into bats at night. Bhuta A Bhuta is the soul of a man who died either by suicide or accident. They are found in India and said to animate dead bodies. Burulacas A Greek vampire made of slime and excrement. Almost completely extinct. Callicantzaros A Greek vampire that only emerges between December 25th and January 7th to attack victims. They have exceptionally long and sharp talons. Danag A Filipino vampire that is not dangerous until it tastes blood for the first time. After drinking blood for the first time they then become immortal. If they don't drink blood then the Danag live a normal human life. Gothic Vampires Gothic Vampires are resistant to all traditional vampire-killing methods. The heart must be completely destroyed in order for a Gothic Vampire to stay inanimate. They have been known to shape-shift at times but this is not true for every individual. Gothic Vampires are changed or sired and cannot reproduce in the clinical sense. They prefer to change humans or humanoids but other species can also be changed. On the subject of reflections, the more powerful a Gothic Vampire is, the hazier the reflection. Gothic Vampires inherit their power through the blood of their sires, replacing any innate powers the fledgling may have had before. The only exception is in the case of Shape-shifters. No one is quite sure why this is, but the Shapeshifting power does not disappear upon the change. Lycanthropes, werewolves, are impossible to change for reasons as of yet unknown. Gothic Vampires powers are as follows: Sensing and manipulation of life forces, Telepathy, and Teleportation. Some have been known to shape-shift, but this is not common. Grim Vampires The most traditional of all the vampires. Grim Vampires may be killed by stakes, beheading, fire, sunlight, and Holy Water. They may be repelled by garlic and crucifixes and crosses. They have absolutely no reflection no matter their power level. Human Living Vampires Humans sometimes have an insatiable need for life-energy or human blood have been termed "Human Living Vampires." As they are usually not aware of what they are, they are only hunted in extreme cases. Incubi & Succubi A traditional Incubus is a male fiend of the night who has sexual relations with sleeping women. A traditional Succubus is a female fiend of the night who has sexual relations with sleeping men. Kintarian Incubi and Succubi are cousins of Gothic Vampires. They drink humanoid blood less frequently than any other vampire as they are sustained mostly by demonic energy. This said, Kintarian Incubi and Succubi can function in humanoid society with little negative repercussions. Langsuir A Malaysian vampire has the ability to fly. These vampires are always female and always stunningly beautiful. They always wear green and have long black hair that hangs to the ankles if loose. Kudlak/Vukodlak A type of living vampire that becomes more powerful after it dies. Has the ability to shape-shift into black animals. Originated in Istria or Slovenia. Nachzehrer A vampire that does not come into direct contact with it victims, but rather attacks them through sympathetic bewitchment. Sarkomenos Ghoulish vampires of Crete and Rhodes. Vetala An Indian breed of vampire, the Vetala live in corpses. These corpses remain incorruptible until the vampire is disposed of. Vrykolakas Vrykolakas are actually a class of revenants in Greece that could develop into Grim Vampires. Revenants Revenants are crazed vampires who have either never drank blood, fed on a life-force or a vampire who has abstained and been driven to madness. Revenants are best avoided as there is no telling how they will react to any contact. Alternate Names *Greek - empusai *Indian - mulo or mullo, plural mule *Polish - upior (male), upiezyca (female), vjesci or vjeszczi Crossbreeds It is very unlikely that a humanoid/vampire crossbreed will happen if a vampire does copulate with a humanoid. This said, there have been very few cases of the following crossbreed recorded. Dhampir A child born of human and vampiric parentage and usually male. Powers may be passed down paternally. These powers include vampire locating and hunting psionically. Other-side Companion All vampires possess an Other-side Companion in the shape of some sort of dog. See also Shape-shifters, Lycanthropes --Felidae Silvestris 00:42, 27 June 2008 (UTC) --